


A Nightmare Named Jack, Aware to Attack

by Xnami8



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cold Weather, Demonic Possession, Demons, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnami8/pseuds/Xnami8
Summary: Hey! This was a draft back in April and by draft I mean the first paragraph was written with no notes. I also was looking up some Anti (Antisepticeye) edits so there came some inspiration.  BUT this is NOT an Anti fic. This is my own writing- as I only pulled some INSPIRATION from him.Please En'joy~X





	A Nightmare Named Jack, Aware to Attack

 

You could see her breath, her cheeks tainted a light pink from the cold, her lips almost blue from the dropping temperature. She let out a breathy ‘hi’ as a smile grew on her face. She had a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck, earmuffs over her head as her hair stayed in its natural curls. The black jacket was wrapped around her body, hugging her tightly.

She seemed prepared for this, he was not. He was not prepared for this winter weather like she was.

He had nothing to cover his face from the light wind, no jacket to warm his body- not even proper pants on, just shorts. His hair stuck up in every direction. His t-shirt left this neck and arms open to the cold, leaving him shivering. Both his arms stayed at this sides, he didn’t want her to know that he might be cold. Even though he couldn’t feel the cold cling to his body anymore.

“Hello,” He rumbled out slowly, like he was thinking of his options here. As she wore a smile upon her face his stayed neutral. She was warm and he was cold. She dressed properly for this and he didn’t.

“So,” The happy girl continued, “Why’d you ask me here?”

He sucked in some of the cold air, not feeling it go through his body like he wanted it to. He wanted that breath to calm his nerves but it didn’t. “Yeah, that,”

The girl let a confused expression mold onto her face as she tilted her head a bit- feeling that this was important.

“We have to talk,” He spoke again, a puff of air leaving his mouth because it was getting colder. Everything was getting too cold- too numb for him.

“About…?”

About what? What was he here trying to do? Trying to talk about? He had nothing- no right to ask her to be here, and certainly nothing important to talk about. So, his mind chose for him, some comforting words.

“Ready or not… Here I come…” His eyes fell to the ground, avoiding the girl’s eye contact as his voice was barely a whisper.

“You can’t hide…” His voice continued, his face turning up into a crooked grin.

He slowed ranked his eyes up from the ground, meeting hers. He, now had a wicked grin on his lips and his eyes showing something in them, something like he was going mad.

When he spoke again it was more confident, “Ready or not… Here I come… You can’t hide…”

She flinched, instantly taking a step back. The girl brought her hands up, trying to protect herself from whatever this guy was trying to do.

“Ready or not, your goin’ get caught,” The boy lifted his hand, grabbing the girls chin. Before she could cut him off, he spoke again, “I guess I’ll have to make do with you, cutting through that beautiful mind. Finding the deepest secrets and bringing them to life.”

The girl looked the boy up and down, a few times. He completely changed demeanor. He had her chin in his grasp, his other hand grabbing both of her wrists.

“Here I come, all set to tear you apart. Gruesomely away madam, wiling to break your heart. Anything to keep the demons a counterpart.” He uttered, putting a better pressure to her chin.

And on cue, the pressure became too much and a satisfying snap was heard. The boy broke her jaw, a bit of blood started to come out of her mouth. She looked at him as he laughed, she now was horrified.

“You can’t hide as we go on this joyride.” He dragged his hand away from her chin, scraping her skin, “Misguided I see as you try to get away from me.”

He tore away the scarf, letting that drop to the ground as he also knocked off her earmuffs. He was letting himself be numb, letting a demon drive his controls. His nails scraped at her collar bones, waiting to break the delicious flesh.

She took another step back, slapping his hand away as she looked behind her. The boy was a bit caught off guard as his hand was touched- no slapped. He looked back at her- them both making eye contact before she bolted.

“You’re making me the bad guy in your eyes,” He commented as he ran after her.

It wasn’t long before he was able to grab her wrist- the girl gasping as she felt he was going to break that too.

“L-let go!” She finally spoke.

“Not until I get to break your mind- to let all of the fears consume you,” He kicked her down- the wrist forgotten about. She held her abdomen in pain. “Oh, that’s not even the most of it darling! Just wait till I become those nightmares and you’ll be begging to live. Blabbing about surviving- to let you live. To let you have life as it is. Sure, you’ll be chanting for me to let you have a will, to have a say, but I’ll control your granted ways.” He chuckled at the end of talking.

She let out a whine as she felt his weight on top of her, the boy smiling with his teeth as he pulled the black jacket away from his victim. As he did so, she looked at his features; his hair was still a mess- sticking in all directions. His navy blues eyes had changed to an electric green color, and his face wrinkled with a permanent smile. He looked insane.

“I will break you piece by piece. Making you scream at least.”  His hand left a light touch as it ran over her torso. His hand reached the right side of her stomach, grabbing a bunch of her shirt.

His fingers grew blood red at the tips, fading down his hand. The tips grew sharp as he punctured her shirt. Another smile grew on his face as his sharp fingertips tore the fabric to the left, revealing her skin to the nice cold air. This sent a shiver throughout her body.

“Get off!” She cried out once again, trying to arch her body away from him. It didn’t work.

“It’s not going to be easy escaping me, darling. But it sure will be hard to obliterate these marks, startling.” He finally dug into her flesh, a bittersweet smell of blood invading his nose. His head looked up to her face when she cried out from the pain, a dark chuckle leaving his lips.

His face returned to his work, seeing the three slash marks across her abdomen, thick crimson leaving the fresh wound. The long sharp nails reached the wound, feeling the blood and smearing it a bit. The fingers dove back into the gash, slashing the flesh again but in a new direction- up towards her chest.

She cried again from the torment- he kept splitting the two wounds, laughing as they became worse.

This whole time he’s been speaking in a deep voice but this time his voice seemed to, glitch, “You’ll be wishing we never met, for this nightmare to never live. And your so upset, wanting to be anywhere but here.”

“Ready or not, you won’t survive, you no longer will be alive. Thriving I will be when your dead body lays in front of me!” His voice stayed deep but glitched better as his fingers trailed up to those collar bones, his head following.

His fingers tapped at the bones, his smile too good- too big- too creepy. The nails slowly broke the lightly pink tainted skin, a high-pitched whine leaving the girl’s mouth. His hand pierced the skin, from left to right he trailed his hand in circles- leaving a beautiful design between the dark red blood and the light pink flesh.

She also noticed a red slash against his neck- almost the same as his hands.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed your time here, darling,” His voice broke her thoughts, “Cause now, you surely will be gone!”

At that both of his hands went to work; one to the side of her neck, breaking the skin but not moving. The second directly over her heart- doing the same. With the hand atop her heart he twisted his hand in, his hand turning clockwise as it sunk deeper. The other hand ruptured the skin, traveling to the other side of her neck- the nails digging deeper as he went.

Both of the lacerations became too much- all too much for this poor girl. It was too much of a struggle- he was winning, she was losing. Her breathing became shallow as her eyes started to droop.

Before he made it to her heart, she was able to ask one last thing, “W-who are you?”

“Why, darling!” The crazed boy lit up, “I’m a nightmare called Jack!” And with that his hand made the final move, twisting deep to her heart. His nails breaking skin, blood flowing. Breaking through the muscle, the septum and some of the chambers- finally taking her life.

He laughed once again before getting off of her and walking away. Walking away with his hands going back to normal but still having blood covering them. His eyes going back to their natural navy blue- the electric green leaving. His neck wound faded to the normal skin. He walked back into the cold of the night as the demon left the controls for him, sneaking back into a corner, way deep in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also have as a note that the male's name is not Jack but the demon who temporarily controlled him is named Jack


End file.
